criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Chapman
Jack Chapman was a suspect in the murder investigations of five people before and after he was revealed to be the killer of Daniel Willingham in Tallying Up the Votes (Case #46 of Rosenoque). He appeared as a quasi-suspect three times and as a central role in The Thorn Amongst the Roses (Case #54 of Rosenoque). He also made three minor appearances. Profile Hailing from Warrenville, United States of America, Jack is the 33-year-old apprentice to inventor Olivier Hunt. He has brown hair under a grey fedora with a blue band, facial hair and green eyes. He wears a blue pinstripe shirt under a beige jacket with grey linings, as well a brown and blue steampunk bandana. Per his first suspect appearance, it is known that he reads Machiavelli. Per his second suspect appearance, he ditches the bandana and is seen sporting an "I VOTED" badge. It is noted that he drinks hot toddies and uses a Rolington typewriter. Starting from Plans Badly Executed, he has ditched the "I VOTED" badge. Per his third suspect appearance, he is now 34 years old. It is revealed that he plays chess and takes sleeping pills. Per his fourth suspect appearance, he is found to drink Dancing Queens and play polo. Per his fifth suspect appearance, he is seen in a tuxedo consisting of a white collared shirt, a black blazer and a black tie with a rose brooch. It is discovered that he knows aeronautics. In his second quasi-suspect appearance, he is seen in a hospital gown. Per his sixth suspect appearance, he is seen wearing a hockey shirt and without his fedora. He is also seen holding a Canadian flag. Events of Criminal Case Season 1 Derailed for Death Jack first appeared when the duo came looking for Olivier. He said that he didn’t know where Olivier went but he could help them. When he was informed of what the team wanted, Jack told them that he would need minerals to make the bullets, leading the team collect the necessary minerals for Jack to make the bullets. Later, Jack came back to the station saying that Olivier ran away from the workshop, saying that he didn't need Major to find out what he was up to. However before they could do anything else, they heard gunshots coming from the town square, indicating that the gang war had begun. Like Fighting Snakes Jack was sent away by Chief Ernest after the gang war had begun, so Jack would not be harmed. Let's Drink to Death Jack became a suspect for the first time following the discovery of the receipt that belonged to Fredrick Fontaine, who paid for his mechanic services. Jack explained that he had come to Justice Banks to let Olivier have a vacation following the end of the gang war. He then told them that people like Fredrick was worth praising as they did good things for the greater good. Jack was soon confronted again after they found a firearm that had fingerprints belonging to him. Jack explained that he was sure that the Fontaines and Lynchs were bad apples and that he had brought the firearm to protect himself in case. In the end, Jack was found innocent after businessman Hiram Costington was apprehended for the murder. Tallying Up the Votes Jack was suspected following the discovery of his toolbox in the news studio that had published the murder of Blue Party mayoral candidate Daniel Willingham. He said that he was merely in the news studio to fix a water cooler for the journalists. He then thanked the player and Leigh for returning his toolbox and went on his way. Later, Jack was in trouble as he was discovered having sent his hospital bill to the victim. Jack then explained that while he was fixing Daniel's water heater, it exploded and injured Jack in the process. Due to having to live off instant ramen due to the large bills, he pleaded to the victim to pay for some of it back, however Daniel refused. Jack then expressed how his life was in dangerous waters and that the victim wouldn't help him at all as he wept. In the end, Jack was found guilty of the homicide. Jack denied killing Daniel until he caved in and admitted to the murder, saying that he never wanted to in the first place. Jack explained that someone had threatened him to kill the mayoral candidate or they would have to pay with the lives of his own and his loved ones. Jack then broke into tears, saying he didn’t want to lose his loved ones so he thought killing Daniel would ensure the safety of his family. He explained how he went to the Blue Party office in the dead of night, got into the office and then strangled Daniel with a mayoral sash. Jack then was sent to trial where Judge Brighton gave him eight years in prison with a chance for parole in four years for the murder. Jack was visited in prison by Jordan and the player. He explained how he got threatening messages from an unknown number telling him to kill Daniel or pay with his family's lives. He then apologized to Jordan for killing his ex-boyfriend, but was met with a low chance for forgiveness. Disorder in the Court Jack was revealed to have been seen talking to bartender Johnny Edwards. Johnny explained that Jack was bailed out of prison, which would prove to be true when they found a bail order paid by Olivier and Diego Redmoon. Plans Badly Executed Jack was with Olivier when Major and the player went to see them to ask them to join the task force against the traitor as tech experts. The duo had agreed to the offer shortly before the grand final showdown would have commenced. The Thorn Amongst the Roses Jack was with Olivier in the midst of the murder investigation of Thomas Ernest when the duo had examined Jordan's laptop and discovered that Jordan had been in the Deep Web. Later Jack and Jacob took action to stop Jordan Brown, who had been exposed as the FEPD traitor, from killing Major and himself. Finally Jack mentioned that he was taking his girlfriend to get away from Rosenoque. Season 2 Blinding Year Jack's destination for his vacation would be revealed when the player and Astrid found his mechanic badge on the stage set up for the New Year celebrations. Jack explained that he merely knew the victim, stage technician Ben Rowley, as a fellow co-worker working on the preparation for the New Year. Later, it was revealed that Jack had called the victim lazy after finding hot toddy on a scolding note to the victim. Jack then was forced to confess that he had believed the victim was lazy as Ben had left him to do almost all the work by napping in the technician trailer and snacking over Netfilms. Jack was tired of his laziness and sent him the note. Jack was found innocent after firefighter Georgie Cavan was found guilty of the murder. Man Under the Red Hood Jack was suspected for the fourth time after the player and Luke discovered that he had designed the vault that was the target for the crime of the century. Luke believed Jack to be the mastermind, but Jack denied the claims as he believed that he was wrongly accused again due to his part in the vault's designs. Later, Jack had to confess something to the player. In the interrogation room, Jack confessed to being bribed by the victim, heist gang member Mitch Fox, to give him a copy of the vault's plans. However the mechanic had refused, causing Mitch to set little pranks on him to scare Jack into giving the vault plans. However Jack still claimed that he never gave the plans to the heist gang. Jack was found innocent for a third time after bank owner, and the heist's mastermind, Fred Tremaine was found guilty of the murder. However afterwards, Jack asked for help to find his engagement ring before going to propose to his girlfriend, Julia Cedar, who accepted. Blast of the Cannon Jack made an appearance when Jonas Cedar was discovered to be chasing him away from the Cedar estate in the duration of Jason Cedar's murder. However Luke and the player had put a stop to it before they told Jack to go back to his house. Later, he helped his fiancée Julia Cedar obtain her trust fund from her father, and Jack stood up to Jonas, telling him that he would love Julia with all his life and more than Jonas ever did. Wedding Crasher Jack had gotten married with his fiancée at their wedding, however the crash landing and murder of stunt pilot Vince Bateman had interrupted the aftermath. Although Jack and Julia survived the plane crash, they were visibly shaken and covered in soot. Jack then recognized the markings of sabotage on the crashed plane, making him and his wife suspects in the murder. Jack said that he knew the victim because they befriended when they were on a team to fix a plane. He then hired the victim to do a stunt plane show and was shocked to see him dead. Later the team found a model plane with scorning words from the victim to Jack. Jack explained that the victim believed him to be a bad person, not only because they were caught in an aeronautic accident supposedly started by Jack, but because he was a murderer. Jack then explained that he had done what he had done and that he wouldn't let his past ruin his future with Julia. In the end, Jack was innocent again after cake bakery owner Katherine Nicol was found guilty of the homicide. However after the trial, Julia had came to the station, explaining that Jack had attacked her. It would reveal that after finding a sedative on his bowtie and footage of Jack being brainwashed, that Jack had fallen into the brainwashing operation that the team were investigating in Radar Hill. They soon found the brainwashed Jack and took him into custody for his own and others' safety. Corrupted Minds Jack appeared again when Edward finally made a cure for the brainwashing with the use of Will Fernandez's blood. They tested it on Jack, which turned out to be a success as Jack woke from the brainwashing. Julia, who was at the station at the time, then came to hug and then kiss him. When Greed Pins You to Death Jack appeared again with his wife when they asked the police for help retrieving their wedding rings. After the ring were returned, the duo invited the entire precinct to a short ceremony of vows, rings and cake. To Score with the Puck Gallery JChapman.PNG|Jack, as he appeared in Derailed for Death (Case #32 of Rosenoque), Like Fighting Snakes (Case #33 of Rosenoque) and Let's Drink to Death (Case #34 of Rosenoque). JChapman-Case46.PNG|Jack, as he appeared in Tallying Up the Votes (Case #46 of Rosenoque). JChapman-Case54.PNG|Jack, as he appeared in Plans Badly Executed (Case #53 of Rosenoque), The Thorn Amongst the Roses (Case #54 of Rosenoque), Blinding Year (Case #5 of Berrini), Man Under the Red Hood (Case #6 of Berrini) and Blast of the Cannon (Case #13 of Berrini). JChapman-Case70.PNG|Jack, as he appeared in Wedding Crasher (Case #16 of Berrini) Analyses As Jordan were unavailable due to the exposure of the traitor, Jack has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Jack performed throughout the course of the game: Case #54: The Thorn Amongst the Roses *Jordan’s Tablet (09:00:00) Trivia *Jackson is based off fellow fanon writer JackofallCCtrades17. *Jack is one of the characters to appear in more than one season. Case Appearances Season 1 *Derailed for Death (Case #32 of Rosenoque) *Like Fighting Snakes (Case #33 of Rosenoque) *Let's Drink to Death (Case #34 of Rosenoque) *Tallying Up the Votes (Case #46 of Rosenoque) *Disorder in the Court (Case #48 of Rosenoque; mentioned) *Plans Badly Executed (Case #53 of Rosenoque) *The Thorn Amongst the Roses (Case #54 of Rosenoque) Season 2 *Blinding Year (Case #5 of Berrini) *Man Under the Red Hood (Case #6 of Berrini) *Blast of the Cannon (Case #13 of Berrini) *Wedding Crasher (Case #16 of Berrini) *Corrupted Minds (Case #18 of Berrini) *When Greed Pins You to Death (Case #20 of Berrini) *To Score with the Puck (Case #38 of Berrini)